The Pure Soul
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: During the escaping Malfoy Manor, Hermione had been hit with the killing curse, in despair for losing her best friend Lyra make the choice of selling her soul so she could have her friend back. Only having a single year left to live she makes way to destroy Voldemort. Full Summary inside. Rating may change
1. Prologue

The Pure Soul

_Summary- During the escaping Malfoy Manor, Hermione had been hit with the killing curse, in depair for lossing her best friend she make the choice of selling her soul so she could have her friend back. Only having a single year left to live she makes way to destory Voldemort. At the battle of Voldemort she dies, only several months later she finds herself raised from hell and in America because something._

Prolouge

Numbness was all Lyra felt after the escape from Malfoy Manor. Upon the Escape her favorite house elf was nearly killed but was now in the care of Kreather back at Black manor, then her friend Hermione had gotten hit with the killing curse that was meant for her. She was dead plain and simple, gone.

That was nealy a week ago she had done some digging and found a way that she could give Hermione her life back, a demon deal. While if she made the deal she would only have a singel year left due to the nature of her magic she really couldn't have found herself to care. All she could think about was seeing her bookworm friend up and waking around.

She had managed to gather everything needed to summon the demon she would soon have her friend back and then she would have to work fast to destroy the soul pieces of Voldemort so when she was sent to hell he would be coming down with her. As she burried the box that would let her summon the crossroads demon, once burried she looked around not seeing anyone or anything. When she took a step back to go back to Hermione's body since nothing had showed she nearly jumped out of her skin when she bumped into someone.

She tunrned quickly and found herself facing a rather handsome man in black pants and loosely tucked in red silk shirt with black dress shoes and almost shoulder length hair that was parted in the middle. At first glance he seemed to be human but the feeling of taint, pain, and many other negetive things rolled off of him in waves. But his eyes gave him away as a demon, totally black eyes, as the saying goes the eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Easy there honey. So are you the little witch that called me?" he asked with a smooth voice as he put him arm around her wasit, only to shrugged off.

"Yes." was all she said as she looked over the demon once more to make sure he wasn't going to attack her.

"Are aware that do to the idea that you will only have a single year left if you make this deal for your friend to be brought back to life because you are a mage." he said trying to make her squirm likely already knowing that she had already made up her mind about making this deal. "And that you will be dragged down to hell and heaven will be forever out of your reach."

"Yes I am rather aware of that fact. So will you make the deal with me or not." Lyra asked the demon.

"Well Lyra Potter," the demon began letting out a chuckle at her reaction to him knowing her name without saying it once to him, "Now to finalize our deal all I need a kiss."

It was there on a crossroad that the soon to be savoir of the wizardry world made a deal with a demon who had very little idea with what this witch was to be. Lyra Lilian Potter had sold her soul for the person she couldn't let die for her, little did she know that there was someone else that had made a deal very similar to what she did.

After the kiss had ended Lyra watched as the demon vanished back into hell if she had to take a guess. She would have her friend back, and know she only had a single year left to take out Voldemort before the year was up, and she would do everything she could to insure that Voldemort would fall within a year.

Author's note – I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Pure Soul (Whose title may or may not change). So tell what you think, leave some suggestions on what you would like to see and also check on the poll for who Lyra should end up with.


	2. Down to Hell and Back Again

The Pure Soul

Chapter One- Down to Hell and Back again.

Lyra looked at her pocket watch as Voldemort made his challenge to her. She had 5 hours left before the hounds would come. She had than long before she would be dragged to hell. She had done a poor job hiding the deal so Hermione made sure she did everything as fun as they could and did several other things on side. Which despite the war and her upcoming death they still found it in themselves to laugh at the fact that Lyra was going to die as a virgin.

"Lyra are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked knowing exactly why she looking at the watch.

"I believe so while I will be in hell before long I can't help but feel at peace besides this year had been eventful. So at least I went out with a bang" Lyra said with a very with a very well hidden lie as she smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah this year as been rather eventful, but still this is hell we are talking about. Eternal torture! I just can't let you die like that. There has to be a way, I just can't let you go to hell"Hermione shouted as she smacked Lyra in the face as she began to cry.

"Don't worry Mione, there is the likely chance I'll just be haunting someplace before I got kicked out of hell because I'm a damn bloody prat. Anyway because I'm an idiot mind taking care of Teddy for me. Make sure to tell him how his original godmother was the girl who would bloody die and got sent to hell because of it." Lyra said at the thought of her godson, she may not be able to take care of him but she would make he would be till Remus and Tonks were okay.

She handed her first and best friend the key to her vault before she began to make her way to the forbidden forest. While she walked to her more than likely death she began to think again the lies she had told Hermione, she acted like the thought of her soon to be expired death wasn't a big deal and that she didn't care. But in reality she was scared, more than she was in her whole life. As she saw Hogwarts fade into the dark of the night she couldn't help but shed tears for those she was leaving behind.

* * *

><p>Holding the Resurrection Stone in her hand she let out a breath out as she drew on the power of the hollow, to bring forth the two people she needed most right now.<p>

She watched as misty figure swirled down from the sky before her.

"Mum, Dad" Lyra said with a sad smile as she attempted to touch her mother's hand only for her own to go though it.

"Lyra" her dad said with a smile that was shining thought she could see bits of sadness in them.

"It's good to see you Lyra. You have grown into quite the fine woman. Me and James are so proud of you, but that deal you made is totally different story" Lily Potter told her daughter with a sharp glare.

"So you know" Lyra said with little sadness seeping though her voice.

"Of course we do Bambi. We are your parents. You get your self-sacrificing from us after all. Despite anything you do you will always be our beloved daughter even if you have a hero-complex" James told her as she splutter at her father mention of her little _issue_.

"Mum, Dad what does dying feel like?" Lyra asked her parents after a few moments taking in her parents appearances.

"It feels much like falling asleep, a very heavy sleep", James said.

"It's very peaceful you don't feel anything." Lily added.

"Mum Dad thank you for everything, I know that I shouldn't have made that deal but you know that my heart had always been to big for my own good, not being being able to continue my quest for Voldemort's soul pieces without Hermione, not to mention my Hero-complex. But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to do anything if it wasn't for you guys so thank you very much", Lyra told her parents as she released them from the power of the stone as she cried as she watched them return to heaven.

As she wiped her eyes Lyra couldn't help but feel freer than she ever did before. She pressed on into the forest and belong she came into the small clearing that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were waiting for her.

"Ah Potter have you decided to fate your fate and come and die" Voldemort asked her with a voice that told her that he fully believed that he would win.

At their master declaration his un masked death eaters smirked beliving what Voldemort said.

"Sorry Tommy but I won't be killed by you tonight but by something out of your league. But feel free to try. But I do plan to take you with me to hell" Lyra said while she was secretly waving her wand in a rather difficult pattern so she could cast a spell that would completely destroy his soul.

It seemed her last comment had confused them greatly, she really couldn't blame them. The famous girl who lived claiming to be kill/die the same night as the Dark Lord who had been out of kill her since she was born, but not to be killed by their Lord.

"What are you talking about Potter if anyone is to kill you it will be me." Voldemort shouted as he began to throw several killing curses at her which she had to manually dodge.

After another minute or so of wand waving she was able to cast the spell that would put his soul back together from what was still in this plain.

"_**Atma Jitana", **_Lyra shouted as she waved her wand above her head before she threw a brightly shining spell at the dark lord and smiled as it hit.

She watched in victory as Voldemort Literally shattered like glass, many of his followers had followed their master to the grave others fled in fear of the spell she used none stayed to face her

* * *

><p>Looking at her watch for what would be the last time she had little over an hour till her demon deal deadline was upon her. Lyra then left to make her way back to the castle so that everyone could know what happened with her and Voldemort's final duel.<p>

She let out a smile when everyone saw her come out of the forest.

"Voldemort is dead!" she shouted right before Hermione tackled her into a hug which also caused them to roll down the hill a little bit.

"Lyra it's almost time what are you going to do? The others won't just let you get torn into ribbons especially since you just saved everyone." Hermione asked while looking like she would be the one who would try to stop the hounds.

"Go by the lake but say I just want some alone time, and put a shield up."Lyra said as she forced herself to look away from her best friend as she began to walk away. "Hermione thank you for everything your were the best best friend a girl could ask for"

Lyra let out a sigh as she heard the howl from the hounds her time was up she could slightly see several people running down to her, likely trying to make sure their savior wasn't going to be killed so soon. Hearing growling she turned to face pit bull sized hell hounds about 5 in total . It was finally time, Lyra just gave a sad smile before she raised her arms and closed her eyes, the hounds took it as an invitation to tear into her. The last thing in the plain of the living she saw was the sun rising.

* * *

><p>Lyra screamed in pain as she felt the skin on her shoulder be ripped away, blood ran down her side as she fell forward. She was caked in her own blood many times over since she had been here.<p>

She was on the racks of some demon by the name Alistair, while on his racks she had ended up next to a man by the name of Dean Winchester, a muggle Supernatural Hunter who had made a deal for his little brother.

They made conversation in an attempt to ignore the pain which dulled it ever so slightly. That was when she had explained to Dean about natural witches and how when they make demon deals they only get a single year. The Hunter had been at first horrified that the person he had been talking to had been a witch, it took a while but he soon accepted it. Soon they began telling stories about each others life's, it became a very unusual friendship. While it wasn't perfect it help make hell a little bearable.

She had overheard a demon mention how a month on Earth was 10 years in Hell. A thing that she was beginning to be worried about was Dean, the demons for one reason were very interested in him with each day that passed he they would offer to take him off the racks if he agreed to become the torturer. So far Dean had said no but she could see that he was getting close to breaking, if her calculations were right then Dean would have been here nearly about 3 months in Earth's time, so nearly thirty years in hell. When she had blacked out one of the few times that they had let her she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she woke up to see Dean free from the racks, and she knew that Dean had broke.

"You caved in" she said as Dean began his training though she could see the despair in his eyes.

Hell turned him into a shell of who he truly was.

'_Please Heaven, Save Dean Winchester from the Racks', _she prayed as she screamed or attempted to scream as she had her her throat ripped open by some demon.

She felt useless, and angry Dean was the most decent guy she had met. She felt useless because there was nothing she could do for him since he agreed to Alistair's deal, and angry because of said demon had used Dean's weakness against him, his little brother. It made her sick to think how they used family against Dean.

* * *

><p>When Dean reached 66 it was decided that she would be lucky 66 all though out it, the only thing she felt was a burning white pain. When it was done she then oddly began to feel something other than pain soon she then saw a pure light that seen to stop all the pain she felt. She soon had to close her eyes from the intensity. When the light disappeared the pain came back full force and Dean was gone. She couldn't sense anything close to Dean's aura, so what ever that light was it seemed to have taken Dean with it.<p>

The odd thing was that some of the Demons that Alistair was close to from what she saw seem to be happy even more so when the sound of a chain breaking or falling was heard. What ever was being held by the source of the chains she had the feeling that is was bad.

Lyra let out a shaky breath as she was hanging by several meat hooks that were holding her up by her hands. She had finally given up on keeping up how long she had been here in hell. Now all she could do was let what ever demon tear her limb from limb, it was only a little while ago that she had finally lost her self to the pain. She still screamed by she could feel it, she was numb she knew what was happening to her was painful but she never truly felt it.

* * *

><p>God looked from his place on Earth into hell watching the magicals savior cling on to her pride to keep from succumb to the influence of hell. She had been in hell nearly six months in Earth's time, her soul never gaining any of the taint. Death was near having a hiss fit since he hasn't been able to take his master or in this case mistress out of hell yet.<p>

He knew that his children were already starting the Apocalypse and allowing the demons to break Lucifer's seals about half of them were already broken. While he couldn't interfere himself with his children fight himself there wasn't anything stopping him from adding another player, Lyra Elizabeth Potter. Since she had a connection to the Winchesters though the odd friendship that she started with Dean she should likely want to help him.

Perhaps she could help his morning star realize that humans aren't all that bad, maybe if Lucifer realizes that they aren't all bad he won't want to fight his brother all that much. His sons were young when this mess had first began.

Lyra hung yet again by several hooks apparently forgotten by Alistair for now. She figured that he would be back to torture her some more. Maybe she could try to escape before the bastard got back.

Just as she thought of her would be escape the chains that kept her up suddenly broke and she found herself falling farther into hell, only to stop when she nearly hit a large cage to had so many locks and chains that it wasn't funny. Though some of the chains and locks were busted and broken, this must have been the sources of the breaking chains. It took a little recalling from the lessons at the church her aunt would drag her to lessons when she was at some volunteer at some event. Scary nuns those women were.

So this is were the Morning Star has been since his fall.

**Who's there!?**

_You can here me? Well that's just plain out creepy._

Lyra was able to peer into the cage to see some kind of glowing (while kind of a darkish color) being who was giving her a sharp annoyed glare. Lucifer could plainly sense her.

**You're no demon or anything from the pit. A mage it's been quite some time since I've seen one of your kind here. Tell me who are you?**

_Someone who wasn't afraid to sell their soul for a person they saw as family. My name is Lyra Potter and if those lessons with those hell obsessed nuns you are the Morning Star, Lucifer._

**Hm. The magicals salvation ending up in hell, how did you escape the racks? I doubt that the demons would just let you off them.**

_The chains holding me just broke when I thought of trying to crawl my way out of hell, speaking of which do you know a way out that you would be willing to share?_

**Just go down about several more levels you'll reach a crack. It's a way out if you are brave enough.**

Deciding she had nothing to lose she tried this crack only to leave after a few seconds of seeing what laid in Purgatory, she had caught sight of the leviathans. She then quickly returned to Lucifer's cage with an annoyed look on her face, not that it bother the fallen archangel.

_You are a giant asshole,and just what the hell were those things. They're creepier than anything I have seen here._

**Those ate the Leviathans, Father's first creations. They were here before the angels and you cockroaches. They were sealed in Purgatory since there wasn't anywhere else to stash them.**

Lyra then continued to talk to Lucifer and oddly enjoyed it, though she soon turned into her animagus form which was the Pokemon Gastly. Which allowed her to escape the demon's radar especially Alistair (Much to her joy). Apparently Lucifer had a little habit of randomly creating things, so any demon that came near the cage just thought that Lucifer was creating something for his fight with Michel.

* * *

><p>Lucifer had to admit that the young magical had been rather interesting, he had been rather bored out of his mind lately. He had shortly figured out that if she got out of hell she would become the Master of Death and would be sent back to her mortal body with some changes. He knew that Michel knew that she was in hell and if she was released taken out or even left hell that several of the seals would be void unless she allowed them to be completely. Before she left for the entrance that was the angels had<p>

used when they came for the Winchester. Maybe her idea of just throwing away the idea of fight Michel wouldn't be all that bad of an idea. To say the least she was a rather interesting and if she teams up with the Winchesters, dear Mikey would have a hell of a time getting Dean.

Back in Godric's Hollow muggles and Wizards alike were all in an up roar about the 'explosion that had hit the villages grave yard, many head stones falling over and shattering. The only things odd of place they had found was one grave had an hole where the body was and on closer inspection it was discovered that the body of young the daughter of James and Lily Potter, Lyra Elizabeth Potter. Unknown to the village a lone figure stood on a hill with torn cloak and clothing looking at the chaos, he jewel like eyes shined as she turned and began to plan about what to do about a war she was diving head first into again. Though this time she may enjoy herself since she played for a much different side than she was on her last war.

* * *

><p>Author's note- I hope this was good I do think I rushed somethings but hopefully you guys will enjoy everything.<p>

The Poll - Who would you like to see Lyra end up with? If there is someone you would like to see Lyra with but isn't on the list PM me and tell your thoughts on why and I will add the person to the list.

Gabriel – 12 votes

Lucifer – 5 votes

Dean – 4 votes

Castiel – 3 votes

Draco – 1 vote

Fred – 1 vote

OC Vampire – 1 vote

Balthazar – 0

Crossroad Demon – 0

OC Hunter – 0

Gadreel – 0

OC Demon – 0

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please review and tell me what you think leave you votes in your review or the poll on my profile.


	3. Time Travel?

The Pure Soul.

Chapter Two- God and Time Travel?

* * *

><p>Lyra gasp as she breathed in a mouth full of dusty air, coughing she had the feeling she had been dead for quite sometime with how stale the air in her coffin was, and her coughing sounded like some rusty motor that's dying. Taking in what was around her she was in a simple pine box and a green evening gown similar to what she wore when she went to the Yue Ball when she was fourteen. Trust Hermione to remember what she said about coffins, "burry me in a pine box not some ridiculous fancy box bed when i'm gonna be dead, not alsleep. Though go ahead and dress me up if you want me to"<p>

Right now she needed to be careful, the last she needed was to be killed again just after she did the most impossible thing ever to be done. Escaping hell and coming back to life fully with no issues. Just as she began to open her pine box she found herself falling on the floor.

Quickly jumping up she found herself looking around a very christian themed room, she couldn't help but remember all of those awful lessons she had with those crazy nuns in her aunt's attempts to purify her soul. She had issues with Nuns ever since those lessons, especially after fourth year with her nightmares her Aunt had dragged her to the church and somehow had them beliving she was being posessed. Which didn't help the fear she had over those Nuns.

"Welcome Lyra Potter" a voice said from infrount of her.

Lyra lifted her head from the ground to meet the person who she guessed brought her here only to have to suddenly forced to close her eyes from the brightness that came from the being. It was really freaking her out who was that and how did they know her more importantly why did they have her body?

"Who are you!" she shouted in an unsteady voice which obilously showed her fear.

"I'm God, Master of Death and I have need of your help" the voice asked.

This had surprised her while the person could be telling a lie, it was something her in gut that told her that he was telling the truth. Though if he was God why couldn't he do what needed to be done himself.

"I need your help because of freewill that I blessed upon by children and creations prevents me from doing it myself. I need you to help the Winchester brothers and make sure that Heaven and Hell don't split them apart. Hell wants Samual to say yes to Lucifer and Heaven Dean to Michel. Though what you have pulled the impossible I belive you are the best choice because you were able to make my son Lucifer re think his actions when he is released from the cage. So I trust you are the best person for this job" God told her

So God can read minds not surprising, while it wasn't all that Surprising she still wasn't found of people reading her minds. But with Dean already been taken out of hell she wouldn't be surprise if that was already she had voiced her thoughts to God, which all he did was give her a chuckle. If she was able to look at him she wouldn't be surprise to see a smirk on his face.

"I will be sending you back two years before Samual Winchester is brought back into the Hunter's lifestyle. I want you not to keep in at the school but also help teach him to harness his powers with out using Demon's blood that was the trigger that began causing the brother to separate." God told her.

So making sure Dean's brother doesn't become a demon blood juckie and going to college. Sounds pretty stright forward. Make sure two brothers don't become heaven's and hell's playtoys. She could do that.

"So when do I start?" Lyra asked as she drummed her fingers across the floor while really hoping that she could get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>God never answered he since she she had soon found herself in a car in different clothes and several things in her lap. A wallet, acceptance letter to Standford, a note saying to look for a roomate and keys to the car, and what she guessed was two keys to an apartment. Looking inside the wallet she found God pretty much gave her a whole new identity Mira Evans 17 year academic genius who was studying the occult and Mythology as majors. Her clothing was consisting of form fitting black pants a tiered white top with a simple tan trench coat that was in the passagers seat. Her shoes were just a pair of simple T-stap heels.<p>

Apparently God was paying for her college since he gave her a stuffed wallet and credit card. As well as throwing her right back into the Muggle world good. Getting out of her car she took a look and was soon smiling it was a dark green Aston V8 Vantage S. The same car she had planned to get after the war.

Poping the trunk open she saw two duffel bags one for clothes and the other was full to the brim with charm and other things for protection. Getting back in her car after finding a cell phone in her clothing Duffle bag. She began her journey to college.

Lyra, well now Mira sipped at her soda from the fast food she got after several hours of driving, she was currently in some no name town she was on the GPS on her phone seeing just how long she had till she got to Standford. From what she could see if she was reading the map right she could be at her apartment in about 3-4 hours depending on traffic. Just as she was about to put her phone up she soon found herself looking at a rather tall dark brown haired teenager who was appearing to be about three years older than her, and he was on the ground face down and in the process of getting up. Which she quickly kneeled down and helped him up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't realize that I tripped you. I was just so busy making sure I was on the right road to get to my collge. I just got my acceptance letter but i've never been around these parts before"Mira never shouted while panicking hoping that she didn't hurt the guy.

The guy who she had tripped just laughed at her apparently not at all hurt.

"Don't worry you weren't the only one spacing out. So no worries," the teen said as he brushed some dirt off his pants. " So since you'er not from this area how about you tell me where you are trying to get two i'll see if I could help you and you drop me off at the bus stop so I can head off the to college I'm going to."

"Sounds good but I already found the route that will get me to my college. Thanks for the offer to help me though why don't you hop in I'll give you a lift to the bus stop. But before that I require to know you name. Mine is Mira Evans." the black haired teen introduced herself before she held out her hand.

The taller teen just gave her a rather charming smile with a chuckle. " Nice to meet you Mira, My names' Sam Winchester. I'll take you up on that offer of that ride. But first do you think you could make a stop at Nikky's Motel?" the brown haired elder teen asked.

Mira had managed to advoid looking surprised or at least hoped she did. Trust her luck that she runs in the guy she has to help just as he was first heading off to stanford.

"Sure hop in, Sam. I'm guessing you forgot your belongings." she asked motioning towards his lack of baggage.

Once Sam was in and buckled up she turned around and followed the directions that Sam gave her to the motel where his stuff was. Pulling in the parking lot she saw Sam tense like he was remembering something bad. Soon they were out of the parking lot after Sam had a yelling match with a man she guessed was his father.

"So Sam what's your college?" Mira asked him at a red light even though she already knew the answer.

"Stanford, How about you?" Sam asked back after his reply.

"Well Looks like we will be seeing each other at college that's the college I'll be going the same college!" Mira laughed as the light went to green, and countied to drive. " Why don't you stick with me and skip the bus stop. My car is more roomy than the bus."

Sam was quite for a moment before he decided to go against his usual better judgement.

"Sure why not? I'll at least have someone to talk to better than my situation on the bus. I guess you'll be taking me to college so what do you plan on majoring in, but first how old are you? I don't mean anything about it but you look to be old enough to be in college?" Sam asked her and resulted in her chuckling at her she had wondered if he would ask her about that.

"I'm 17, cerified genius from England. I plan on majoring in mythology and some ocult stuff. From the look on your face and the sudden distrust you are thinking that I'm a witch aren't you? I'll be honest I am but not one that you are familiar with.

She watched as Sam looked ready to pull something on her likely a knife on her but with what she said it seemed to catch interest as he removed his hand from his jacket but he did have gun but had it at his side, from the look on his face it was only for his own personal comfort and he was ready to listen before he tried to do anything about her.

"Okay Sam, Witches and Wizards or magicals in genral only got a bad name within the church and other people because of the Dark Ones. Which is what we call the people who use demons to get magic. They call magicals like me Naturals because several thousand years ago around the time when the human race was first created various groups of people were gifted with the power to create by either the Pagan goddess of magic Hecate, or the Big Boss God for upstairs.", Mira explained which soon resulted in a rather long conversation about her kind of magic and a promise to show him her magic at a later date.

Despite her mission from God, she found herself wanting to help Sam even more, he was like the male verison of Hermione. It made her heart ach at the fact she wasn't able to see her best friend till she sync up with the time lines which may be nearly five years till she could see her best friend again. She just hoped Hermione would belive when she showed her face right now they should be in their 5th or 6th year in Hogwarts if she remembered right. Back to her thoughts on Sam she found herself asking him about him self and soon got him to admit he was a hunter which led to a whole lot of interesting topics on hunting like how he and his family were hunting things.

Mira could say one thing about Sam he was a good friend and she was glad that she found him like she did. As Mira drove to the college which they made in record time she also manage to make Sam agree to do several things be her roomate and teach her how to shoot a gun.

With in about a 8 hour drive with several stops for bathroom breaks and a couple misadventures one which landed Mira with a rather large python who she named Hodini since ever time she went to sleep he would leave the cage he was in so he could wrap around her rather tightly. Which was while she was driving which they almost ran off the road because of him but thankfully she had Sam who helped her steer the car back on the right path. When they got to her appartment she was happy she could finally rest. Opening up the door of their now shared appartment she nearly droped her duffle bags, the place looked like some something that had come out of a teenagers dream place. It had all the latest gagets and had all sorts of furniture even a pit couch. When she laid down in her bed room and began to drift off to sleep she couldn't help but think that this mission from god wouldn't be so bad. She found that she would just do anything she could to make sure Sam didn't become a druggie not because God told her too. But because Sam Winchester was her friend, even though she hadn't even know him for a day yet.

Now when Dean comes she just hopes she would be be able to keep herself together when his brother came to bring him back into the hunter life.

Author's Note- Here's the newest chapter that took near forever to get out Which I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if Lyra aka Mira seemed to cling to sam fast. My idea for Lyra was that once she sees that the person if good she tends to treat them like they had been friends for years.

Poll Results-Note that the choices were turned to an angelic beings.

Lucifer-40

Gabriel-40

Castiel-15

Balthazar-12

The Poll with close with in the next two or three chapters so vote while you can. On a side note what do you guys think of having Michel gain a little interest with my little Witchling? Like a little love triangel or square ( with the way the poll's been going.)

Don't forget to review and give me your input about my question.


End file.
